Birth by Sleep
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Birth by Sleep reference. Scene from Ven's ending only with Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. slight yaoi. puzzleshipping.


Nekogal: Ok listen, I've been a little obsessed with 'Birth by Sleep', you know, the recent game of Square Enix from Kingdom Hearts… yeah, that one. Well I've been watching the game in Youtube, and there is a scene between Aqua and Ven (I turned out like this shipping) that I liked and immediately imagined with Yami and Yugi, so that's pretty much why I did this.

**Warning: A few Spoilers from Ven's ending!! **

**Starring:  
**Yami- as Ven  
Yugi- as Aqua  
Atemu- as Terra  
Marik- as Braig  
Bakura- as Vanitas  
Dartz- as Master Xehanort

Enjoy everyone!!! (By the way, this will begin with the fight from the KH2remix ending)

* * *

The mist cleared, and a form with both hands from behind appeared walking towards the three warriors. A ghost like figure separated from Dartz, and took its own form, wearing a strange dark clothing, a helmet hiding his face.

Yami, Yugi, and Atemu faced Dartz and Bakura, with their armors on and keyblades in hand, ready to fight.

Yami groaned angered and was about to run towards Dartz, only to be pulled back by Atemu, who ran instead ready to strike; Yami watched from behind confusedly as Atemu ran at full speed.

But only with one swift move from his right hand, Dartz forced the earth to move up at his will at least 10 meters; and for his mistake, Atemu jumped with bad timing and got hit on the chest by the rising earth and landed roughly on the ground.

Atemu took support from his arms and panted, recovering his breath; he looked up and gasped at seeing the earth below Dartz and Bakura rise even higher; Dartz looking down at him like if Atemu was a useless being. Atemu gasped when a thunder was shot down at him, and the energy ran all over the armor, barely hurting his body. He covered his face, and when the attack stopped, he looked up, sparks still appearing on his arms, legs and torso. From behind him, Yugi ran away, as the earth kept rising, looking for a good distance to fight; Atemu recovered, then ran, trying to find a way to reach both enemies.

Dartz laughed and moved his arm to the side causing the keyblades from below him to un-stab from the ground and form a long and strong whirlwind.

Yami jumped down to strike Bakura, but Bakura defended himself from the attack and jumped away, still chased by Yami. Bakura was about to attack, when a cold blizzard past right in front of him, colliding against some rocks; that had been sent by Yugi.

Yugi looked up as he ran and saw the huge whirlwind going after him. "Yami!" He cried to warn him.

Bakura hopped on the keyblade whirlwind, and shot ice daggers to Yugi; Yugi evaded each of them, having Yami following him from behind.

Bakura jumped off the whirlwind, and sent ice shards towards Yugi again. The whirlwind moved on its own towards Yami, but he couldn't react in time, and he fell to the ground when the strong keyblades hit him on the side. "Gahh!" Yami cried as he rolled on the ground from the impact. Quickly, he stood up to defend his friend. Yami jumped to slash Bakyra, but Bakura once more defended from the attack, and Yami jumped back.

Yugi shot Bakura thunders, but with a great back flip, he evaded the attack and landed again on the whirlwind. Bakura decided to ignore Yugi, at spotting Atemu up on the cliff. He flew up, still riding the whirlwind, towards him and made sure the keyblades hit him. Atemu stumbled as he ran, but when he was hit again, he fell.

Yugi looked up, seeing how Atemu fell; Atemu tried to stop his fall and stabbed his keyblade on the rocks, but instead, a part of the cliff separated and began to fall, with Atemu still hanging from it. Yugi at noticing the end of the whirlwind was coming his way he groaned not even able to move away. Atemu looked down and saw how Yugi was hit and fell on the ground harshly, crying softly as he landed, causing a small crater to form beneath him; his keyblade falling at his left side. Atemu, not holding it anymore, let go of the rock and kept falling.

Immediately, Yami ran at his side and knelt beside him. "Yugi!" He cried worriedly.

With difficulty, Yugi tried to stand up, knowing that Atemu was still falling; not caring at all that his helmet was lost on his fall, he turned around and held his keyblade, and groaning softly in pain he pointed with his keyblade to Atemu's form, that was still falling. "Atemu!" Yugi cried, and a white light was shot from the end of his keyblade, and flew until it reached Atemu.

Atemu looked at the light in confusion as it stopped when it reached his chest and a shield was formed around him, causing him to stop falling, and the keyblades that were around him blew away.

Still watching, with both arms behind his back, Dartz chuckled evilly.

From below, Yugi panted and watched how Atemu landed on the cliff where Dartz was, when the shield vanished. Yami looked at the scene as well, and determined to help, he ran towards the battle to be.

Atemu landed on the ground not so roughly, falling on his hands and knees; he stood up and lung towards him, but with a swift move from his keyblade, Dartz stopped the attack, attacking again, hoping to throw Aremu's keyblade away. He shot from his left hand, ice shards, and Atemu fell back as he rolled on the ground; he sat up, and winced at seeing his left arm was slowing been frozen, going up his shoulder and towards his neck.

He glared at Dartz only to see him unsheathing his own keyblade.

Suddenly, from behind Dartz, Yami jumped and was about to strike him, but Dartz vanished and reappeared behind Yami and held his helmet swiftly with his right hand.

Yami groaned and struggled to be free, but was surprised at the firm grip Dartz had on him.

Atemu looked up and widened his eyes. "Yami!"

Dartz smirked evilly at Atemu, tightening his grip on the helmet, to the point it was beginning to break apart.

As Yami kept struggling, Atemu ran to strike Dartz and let go of Yami, only to be hit by the keyblade whirlwind that Bakura was riding; Atemu fell from the cliff again, and Bakura landed perfectly on his feet beside Dartz, who was still holding Yami, that was now losing strenght.

Atemu screamed in pain as he was consecutively hit by the keyblades, and still fell at great speed.

Still recovering, Yugi finally managed to stand up. He then looked up at the cliff, and gasped terrified at seeing Yami in Dartz' dangerous grip. "Yami!" He cried.

Yami turned down at Yugi, part of his helmet breaking, revealing his right crimson eye, showing nothing but fear and terror; Yugi's scared face being reflected on it.

Shadows appeared beneath Yami, as Dartz summoned his powers; and then with a quick move and one last scream, Yami was frozen.

Not caring anymore, Dartz finally let go of him, letting the frozen body fall off the cliff.

Yami got hit with several rocks, his keyblade breaking in the process, his helmet broken as well. When he reached the ground, he fell on top of Yugi's body. Yugi groaned at the sudden weight, and at been hit again for Yami had fallen at a very fast speed. The impact moved both of their bodies 5 meters away, and when they stopped moving, Yugi held Yami in his arms and looked down at him, still panting.

"Yami, are you ok?" He asked, looking at Yami's frozen face, his eyes only been able to move so slightly.

Up from the cliff, Dartz vanished his keyblade to form a purple orb that shone with dark energy, and raised his hand so it flew up to the sky. The orb stopped at reaching the clouds and hit something. The clouds began to move, revealing something on the sky.

Yugi looked up, still holding Yami in his arms, and gasped horrified at seeing Kingdom Hearts was revealed.

Dartz smirked in victory and chuckled, his plan was going just fine…

Below on the ground, Atemu took support from his keyblade to sit up. He took off his helmet and glared at Dartz, panting harshly, feeling the hatred inside him increasing by each passing second.

* * *

But Yugi was more worried about Yami, and looked down at him, thinking of what he could do to un-freeze him.

"So how 'bout you leave him to me and go fight Atemu?"

Yugi turned around to find Marik.

"After all, Atemu's an enemy of the Masters, am I right?" Marik asked to no one in particular, and then chuckled mischievously.

Yugi turned serious. "Who are you?" He asked, still not letting go of Yami.

Marik gave a devilish smirk. "Pretty lucky for me you two came all the way out here. All that's left is to finish you off right before his eyes, and Atemu'll fall to the darkness. Mission accomplished, dude." He said, not answering the previous question.

Yami glared at Marik angered, outraged that he could say such thing of Atemu.

"Shut up!!" Yami yelled.

"Ooh" Marik said surprised. "So even brats can wield a keyblade, huh?" Marik said with venom, only receiving a strong glare from Yami. "Nice glare you got there"

Yugi was beyond angry, but was controlling himself to not show it. "The bond that connects our hearts is not so weak as to break under your tactics!!" Yugi yelled angered to Marik, then placed Yami softly on the ground.

Free of Yugi's grip, Yami struggled to move his frozen body, grunting and groaning annoyed that his body didn't respond.

Yugi stood up and held his keyblade tightly. "There's no way Atemu will fall to the darkness!!" Yugi yelled and ran towards Marik, who was ready to fight.

"Yugi!" Yami cried, from where he lied, still trying to move his body.

* * *

Marik panted tired after been defeated. "Man, I gotta say... keyblade bearers are tough!" Marik said still grinning, trying to recover. "Just means I made the right choice"

At these words, Yugi ran towards him again, willing to begin another fight.

"Well, I guess that's all the stalling he needs" He smirked, then ran away.

"What?" Yugi asked confused and stopped, not willing to waste his energy on chasing him, and leaving Yami alone. He sighed confused, but then turned around back at him. "Yami!"

Yami was still struggling to move, he turned at Yugi and gasped, then widened his eyes. "Yugi!"

Yugi stared at Yami confused but still on guard. Behind him, falling from the cliff was Bakura, having his keyblade in hand, ready to strike Yugi.

When Yugi turned around, he was immediately hit in the face.

Bakura landed with no problem, still his keyblade in hand.

When he was hit, Yugi gasped, and then, fell unconscious; his hand letting go of his keyblade.

Yami gasped. 'Oh no!'

With all determination and strength, Yami struggled to move, trying to unfreeze his body.

Bakura stood next to Yugi's vulnerable body, and held his keyblade and aimed it to Yugi's heart.

Yami kept struggling, feeling with every passing second more desperate. 'Come on! I must save Yugi!' He kept struggling, seeing how faint white smoke appeared, indicating the ice was melting…

Bakura held firmly the keyblade with both hands…

"Ahh, ah…" Yami kept struggling, now moving his legs and arms faintly, the smoke appearing more and more. "Ahh…" Yami now groaned angered, still forcing his body to move, not bearing the thought of Bakura killing Yugi.

Bakura raised the keyblade, ready to stab Yugi and kill him once and for all until…

"STOP!!!"

Bakura looked up surprised, to find that Yami was now unfrozen ready to fight him, with a glare so scaring, that if glares could kill, it could kill anyone easily.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO HURT HIM!"

* * *

Nekogal: Haha, yeah that was all. If you're still wondering, the part I like is where Ven unfreezes to save Aqua X3 Oh and by the way, the last line was added by me, it's not from the game.

Anyway please review!!!


End file.
